Señor de los Wolfyn
by sueosliterarios
Summary: 3 Parte de la Saga Casa Real de las Sombras. El principe Jacob ha escondido su identidad dentro de la manada mientras espera al guía enviado por su padre. Nessie no entiende como fue a parar a otra esfera, después de leer una versión sexy de la Caperucita Roja ¿podrá escapar del lobo feroz o sucumbirá a la pasión que le despierta Jacob?¿podrán juntos llegar a salvar Elden?
1. Sinopsis

Sinopsis

Érase una vez... un Mago Sangriento que conquistó el reino de Elden. La reina, para salvar a sus hijos, los envió lejos y el rey les inculcó el deseo de venganza. Un reloj mágico es lo único que conecta a los cuatro príncipes… y el tiempo se acaba…

Para la pragmática Nessie Weston nada podía explicar que leer una versión sexy de Caperucita Roja la catapultara a otra esfera… cara a cara con la legendaria criatura lobuna que embelesaba a las mujeres. Un lobo que se transformaba en un hombre oscuro y viril. Jacob maldecía al mago que lo había convertido en lobo y condenado a un destino solitario. Como bestia, se apareaba con las mujeres para ganar fuerza. Fuerza que necesitaba para salvar Elden. Pero como hombre, ansiaba las caricias apasionadas de Nessie. Quedaba ya poco tiempo y Jacob tenía que abrazar su parte de lobo para salvar su reino… o combatirla para salvar a su mujer.

* * *

><p><em>Esta historia pertenece a la autora Jesica Andersen, de la Saga multiautor Casa Real de las Sombras, de la editorial harlequim, todos los derechos son reservados por ellos.<em>

_Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer._

_Yo solo adapte los personajes a esta historia para mi entretenimiento y el de los lectores, sin fines de lucro de ningún tipo. _


	2. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

Érase una vez una tierra mágica, en la que un mago oscuro, el Mago Sangriento, ambicionaba el único poder que le había sido negado: el derecho a reinar. Lanzó a su ejército a atacar el castillo de Elden con el propósito de eliminar a toda la familia real e instalarse en el trono. Pero no contó con el amor de los reyes por sus hijos, entre ellos el rebelde y testarudo príncipe Jacob…

Las ramas arañaban el rostro de Jacob y azotaban al semental zaíno que montaba, pero ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo. Estaban entrenados para eso. Habían nacido para eso. Jacob era el segundo hijo del rey y Hart un caballo de guerra descendiente de generaciones de animales acostumbrados a perseguir bestias. Juntos guardaban Isla Castillo y los pueblos que rodeaban el Lago Sangriento y mantenían a los monstruos de magia oscura atrapados en el Bosque Muerto.

Era una misión noble, una vocación peligrosa… e increíblemente emocionante. O, al menos, lo era habitualmente, pues esa noche Jacob cabalgaba con rabia, con las riendas en una mano y la ballesta cargada en la otra y no pensaba en la protección del castillo ni de los habitantes del campo, sino en la matanza propiamente dicha.

Hart, contagiado del humor de su amo, relinchó, mordió la brida y saltó una maraña de espinas que normalmente habría esquivado. Jacob dio un grito, se agarró a la crin del caballo y este aterrizó al otro lado y siguió corriendo; ahora veían claramente al monstruo que perseguían.

La criatura, gris y del tamaño de un poni, podría haber sido uno de los lobos gigantes que cazaban en las tierras altas que estaban tras Elden, salvo por el trozo de piel rojiza que llevaba en el cuello y la raya dorada que recorría su espina dorsal. Ambas cosas lo definían como algo totalmente diferente: un wolfyn, un lobuno.

Los cazadores más viejos contaban que los wolfyn, los lobunos, adoptaban forma humana y seducían a las mujeres más hermosas que podían encontrar… para luego matarlas y comérselas. Pero todo eso eran solo historias. Y ese legendario cambio de forma era un modo de explicar por qué, cuando empezaron a exterminar a esas criaturas, las bestias respondieron atacando el punto más débil de un pueblo y yendo a por los guerreros más fuertes y sus hermosas esposas, como si se tratara de una guerra y no una caza.

Aquellos tiempos habían pasado ya y los wolfyn casi habían desaparecido de los reinos. Aunque los pocos que quedaban eran mortíferos y tenían que ser sacrificados por la seguridad de todos.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, a Jacob solo le importaba correr lo suficiente para dejar atrás todo lo demás… la furia de su padre, la decepción de su madre… y la mirada de Lizzie cuando había roto con ella después de que le hubiera insinuado matrimonio.

Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente.

«Tienes que desposarte con una princesa. Eres el protector del bosque real y la mano derecha de tu hermano».

Y los dioses sabían que su hermano Edward no parecía dispuesto a echar raíces en un futuro inmediato, así que los reyes y sus consejeros habían depositado sus esperanzas de forjar alianzas provechosas en Jacob y en su hermana Rosalie. La discusión que Jacod había tenido con sus padres le había hecho salir huyendo del castillo y sus intrigas políticas. Tenía veintiséis años y los de su especie vivían cientos, a veces miles de años. Sin embargo, sus padres querían vender su vida a la casa real que pujara más alto. Y él deseaba haber nacido en una familia plebeya.

Pero no era así, así que siguió cabalgando hasta que el viento le produjo escozor en el rostro y el suelo se volvió borroso bajo los cascos de Hart.

Sam, que montaba detrás de ellos en su caballo castrado gris, rodeó la maraña de espinas que Dayn y Hart acababan de saltar y gritó:

—¡Maldita sea, espera!

El antiguo tutor de Jacob, convertido ahora en compañero de armas, dijo algo más, pero se perdió bajo el relincho que soltó Hart cuando la espesura empezó a aclararse y volvieron a ver al lobuno. El semental aceleró tras la bestia, que los miró con ojos inteligentes de color ámbar y Jacob apretó las rodillas y alzó la ballesta. Los árboles se abrieron a su alrededor, pero él miraba solo la marca de piel rojiza que señalaba el lugar exacto donde debía alcanzar a la bestia.

El lobuno apretó el paso en un último esfuerzo desesperado y…

Algo estalló de pronto en la mente de Jacob, llenándola de emociones galopantes que no eran suyas: rabia, desafío, miedo, traición. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el viento giró a su alrededor, lo atrapó en un puño gigantesco de fuerza que lo arrancó de la silla y lo lanzó a un torbellino que se formó de pronto encima de él.

—¡Emboscada! —gritó Sam, con voz que el viento distorsionaba y que se iba haciendo más débil a medida que el tornado succionaba a Jacob hacia dentro y el aire gemía a su lado.

Combatió la magia que lo retenía, pero era demasiado poderosa, una fuerza física que rugía y reverberaba en su alma, y que se fue calmando a medida que llegaba al centro del tornado. Allí colgó suspendido sin ver nada, excepto la pared movible de gris marrón que lo rodeaba y sin sentir nada que no fuera aquella magia. El pulso le latía con fuerza y los músculos le gritaban un aviso de lucha o huida. Pero no había nada contra lo que luchar ni ningún lugar al que huir. ¿Qué ocurría? La telepatía entre los bebedores de sangre no solía ser nada más que algún que otro pensamiento compartido. Su padre era la persona con la que tenía ese vínculo más fuerte, aunque también lo compartía con Edward. Pero aquello era algo muy diferente.

—¿Hola? —gritó—. ¿Padre? ¿Eres tú el que hace esto? —quizá su progenitor quería castigarlo por…

El caos de ruido de batalla resonó de pronto en su cabeza: gritos terribles, rugidos espeluznantes que no supo situar, el choque del acero, silbidos de flechas y órdenes de combate. Y se le heló la sangre al darse cuenta de que aquello no era un castigo, sino una advertencia.

—¡Esme!—oyó que gritaba su padre a su madre—. ¡Vuelve, maldita sea!

A continuación hubo una fuerte sacudida de magia y Jacob se encontró de pronto dentro de la cabeza de su padre, viendo lo que veía este y sintiendo lo que sentía.

Carlisle combatía con horror y determinación a la criatura que se enfrentaba a él en la estrecha escalera. No sabía cómo había llevado el Mago Sangriento su ejército a la isla sin ser detectado, pero el castillo estaba invadido.

Criaturas monstruosas en forma de escorpión llenaban el gran salón debajo de la escalinata, atacaban a los soldados de la guardia de élite con sus colas con veneno en la punta y atravesaban sus armaduras con garras afiladas como cuchillas. Los hombres gritaban y morían. El rey lanzó un rayo de magia escaleras abajo, que apartó a los ettins que intentaban subir. Los gigantescos ogros de tres cabezas retrocedieron mareados, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Carlisle se volvió para subir las escaleras y se encontró detrás a su esposa. Cosa que no le sorprendió, pues su encantadora Esme era una luchadora, fiera y poderosa tanto en el amor como en la guerra.

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue el dolor teñido de pánico que sintió al verla subir corriendo las escaleras de piedra delante de él, el susurro interior de: «Por favor, dioses, no. No estoy preparado para esto».

Pero lo peor fue que vio esas mismas emociones reflejadas en el rostro de ella cuando se metió en una alcoba cerca de los aposentos de ambos y le tendió las manos.

—Debemos actuar rápidamente —susurró, con las piedras temblando bajo sus pies por la fuerza de la batalla—. Todavía podemos salvar a los chicos.

Él quería discutir, pero sabía en su corazón que sería perder el tiempo.

Tomó las manos de ella, se acercó y apoyó la mejilla en su frente.

—¡Ah, mi reina, mi amor! Lo siento —sentía haber esperado tanto para ir a por el Mago Sangriento. Sentía no poder ofrecerle esperanza. Sentía que hubieran pasado tan rápidamente de hablar del quinto cumpleaños de Jasper a aquello.

Ella sollozó, pero solo dijo:

—Hay que darse prisa.

Él se apartó, pero sin soltarle las manos, que temblaban en las suyas.

—Dime lo que hay que hacer.

—¡No! —gritó Jacob, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho a medida que se disolvía la visión—. ¡Dioses, no!

Pues cuando la comunicación telepática se debilitó, oyó el zumbido que indicaba que era un recuerdo, que lo que veía había pasado ya. Luchó contra la fuerza invisible que lo mantenía en el centro del tornado, golpeando y maldiciendo.

—¡Sam! —gritó—. ¡Al castillo!

Pero no hubo respuesta y el bosque parecía de pronto estar muy lejos.

"Jacob"La palabra resonó en su cabeza, en una voz familiar.

—¿Padre? —Jacob se llenó de esperanza—. Gracias a los dioses. Sácame de aquí. Puedo reunir a los aldeanos y…

Es demasiado tarde. El castillo ha caído y nosotros con él.

—No digas eso. Aguantad. Buscaré a Edward. Si trabajamos juntos…

El conjuro ya está lanzado y nuestra fuerza vital casi se ha agotado. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré estar en contacto, así que tienes que escucharme.

—¡No! —Jacob movió la cabeza con violencia, negando tanto esa declaración como el susurro de los ecos que decían que su padre había pasado al espacio psíquico entre la vida y la muerte—. Padre… madre… dioses… —no sintió ninguna vergüenza por los sollozos que desgarraban su garganta—. No tenía que haber perdido los estribos. No tenía que haberme alejado. Si hubiera estado allí…

¡Basta! —gritó Carlisle tal y como hacía a sus hombres en la batalla.

—Escucho tus órdenes —respondió Jacob con voz temblorosa.

Había dicho esas palabras muchas veces, aunque últimamente a menudo con resentimiento. Ahora cobraban un significado nuevo porque no sabía qué hacer a continuación. ¿Buscar a Edward? ¿Reunir un ejército? ¿Un ataque mágico? ¿Una retirada? Jamás, ni en sus peores sueños, había imaginado el castillo conquistado y a sus padres muertos. Pero no podía perder el poco tiempo que le quedaba a su padre, así que susurró:

—Habla, padre. Haré lo que digas.

Escúchame bien. Debido a nuestras heridas y al poder del mago, el conjuro se ha alterado al ser lanzado por tu madre y por mí. La magia os ha enviado lejos a tus hermanos y a ti, tal y como pretendíamos, pero también os ha atado a los cuatro al castillo y empezado una cuenta atrás. Cuando esa cuenta entre en sus cuatro últimas noches, y no antes, debéis regresar todos a la isla para reconquistar el castillo y matar al Mago Sangriento. Si no lo hacéis, moriréis y Elden estará perdido. Pero debéis esperar hasta el momento oportuno.

A Jacob le dolía la respiración en los pulmones; la mente le daba vueltas.

—¿Cómo lo sabré? —preguntó.

Irá una mujer a guiarte a casa. La cuenta atrás empieza cuando ella llegue y termina la cuarta noche. Debes dejar que ella te guíe, pero recuerda: permanece fiel a ti mismo y conoce tus prioridades. Prométeme eso.

Jacob ahogó un sollozo.

—Lo prometo. ¡Dioses, padre…!

Lo interrumpió la fuerza del tornado, que se aceleró con un rugido. Segundos después volaba alejándose del centro y regresando a la pared de aire.

—¡No! —aulló cuando lo empezó a zarandear el viento—. Siento no haber estado allí para ayudaros a luchar.

Sonó un trueno y su energía detonó en el interior de él, inundando su cuerpo y dejándolo sin respiración. El dolor lo consumía, le hacía convulsionar a medida que su cuerpo buscaba romperse de dentro hacia fuera. La carne y los músculos se desgarraban. Los tendones cambiaban de un lugar a otro y los huesos se doblaban. Un dolor agónico lo atravesó, un dolor tan terrible que gritó y sus sentidos quedaron adormecidos unos segundos.

Y de pronto el aullido se detuvo y el tornado desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. Él colgó un segundo en el aire cabeza abajo, tres metros por encima de un claro de hierba rodeado por fuertes columnas de piedra. Luego recuperó su peso y cayó.

—¡Maldición!

Cayó con fuerza y el impacto hizo que se le nublaran los ojos, le resonaran los oídos y le diera vueltas la cabeza. Sin duda eso explicaba por qué, cuando cayó apoyado en las manos y las rodillas, el mundo a su alrededor pareció demasiado brillante, el cielo demasiado pálido y los árboles demasiado altos. Pero ninguna herida en la cabeza podía explicar el frío que atravesaba su túnica ni el modo en que veía su aliento en el aire. Ni por qué el cielo tenía un color extraño y las columnas de piedra y los árboles altos y delgados no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto nunca.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿El conjuro lo había enviado a las Tierras Altas? ¿Más allá? De ser así, tardaría meses en volver a casa. Su padre había dicho que tenía que esperar la guía de una mujer y una cuenta atrás de cuatro noches que empezaba cuando ella llegara, pero él se sentía impaciente. ¿Y si no esperaba? ¿Y si regresaba solo? Era un cazador. Si alguien podía atravesar los reinos solo era él. ¿Y si…?

Captó movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y el pulso se aceleró en sus oídos. Se volvió con la esperanza de ver a su guía.

En vez de eso, salieron dos hombres de entre los árboles. Uno era un joven desgarbado adolescente y el otro parecía estar en su tercera o cuarta década de vida. Tenían en común una nariz grande y rasgos afilados que sugerían que eran familia, y llevaban ropa de colores brillantes que no estaba hecha de ninguna piel ni tejido que Jacob hubiera visto en su vida. La extraña tela se arrugaba como pergamino cuando andaban hacia él.

Jacob se puso en pie. Se dio cuenta de que la magia lo había privado de todo excepto de su ropa, dejándolo desarmado y con el atuendo sencillo de plebeyo que le gustaba usar. Pero si estaba en territorio hostil, seguramente sería mejor así. Tendría que pasar desapercibido y mantener oculta su verdadera identidad hasta que supiera si era seguro que se mostrara como príncipe de Elden.

—Hola —dijo el hombre—. No tengas miedo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte —se volvió al joven—. Vale, rápido. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Jacob frunció el ceño y escuchó.

—Bueno, el traje dice que es de la esfera de los reinos —el joven sonrió—. O quizá un humano renacentista, pero yo me inclino por los reinos. Ropa sencilla, sin lujos ni armas. Probablemente un hombre corriente que se ha metido en un vórtice y no tiene ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar. Yo digo que lo droguemos y lo enviemos de vuelta a su casa.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. Hay algo en sus ojos.

—Ya sabes cómo son casi todos cuando llegan. La mitad están tan confusos por el viaje que no necesitan ni las drogas. Apuesto a que a este le pasa eso. Los de los reinos no creen en la ciencia ni en los viajes entre esferas, así que no tendrá ningún punto de referencia del que partir.

—Puede ser —el mayor se detuvo en el borde del círculo de piedras—. Tú. ¿Cómo te llamas y quién es tu rey?

—El rey… —Jacob se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que ya no podía decir Carlisle. El rey por derecho era ahora Edward. «Edward, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué nos ha pasado a todos?».

—¿Ves? —dijo el joven—. No recuerda una mierda.

—Ese lenguaje… —le riñó el otro—. Pasas demasiado tiempo con los invitados humanos.

—Mejor los humanos que los reinos. Son más atrasados, su magia es impredecible y la mitad de ellos están gobernados por esos parásitos bebedores de sangre —el adolescente hizo un gesto cerca de su corazón como para protegerse del mal.

Jacob se alegró al instante de no haber podido nombrar a su rey. ¿Dónde estaba para que se hablara tan mal de los bebedores de sangre?

Antes de que pudiera averiguar cómo responder a esa pregunta, algo salió de los bosques y avanzó hacia los hombres: una especie de cachorro de piel gris.

Hasta que no se detuvo, moviendo furiosamente la cola, Jacob no vio la mancha de piel rojiza y la raya dorada.

No pudo evitar encogerse, ni lanzar un respingo cuando el joven lobuno se posó sobre las patas traseras, que se extiraron de pronto y su piel desapareció para dar paso a una tela azul brillante, botas negras relucientes, guantes y el pálido óvalo del rostro de un muchacho.

Jacob lo miró atónito.

Era verdad.

Los lobunos eran mutadores de forma. ¿Eso significaba que las demás historias también eran ciertas? ¿Estaba en la tierra de ellos?

Los ojos del chico lo miraban con curiosidad.

—¿Me he perdido un vórtice? ¡Maldita sea! ¿De dónde ha venido? ¿Se va a quedar?

El joven le revolvió el pelo rojizo.

—Estamos trabajando en eso. Aunque por su reacción de ahora, yo diría que es de los reinos.

El hombre mayor entrecerró los ojos.

—La cuestión es si es uno de esos bastardos bebedores de sangre o no lo es.

Los tres avanzaron y entraron en el círculo delimitado por las piedras.

A Jacob le latía con fuerza el corazón, pero aguantó firme, escondió sus colmillos secundarios de modo que ni siquiera se notaran los bultos si le palpaban las encías. Porque, si descubrían lo que era en realidad, no viviría lo suficiente para volver a casa.


	3. Capitulo 1

_Capitulo 1_

_Veinte años más tarde_

_Esfera humana_

Nessie Weston se detuvo en la puerta de la tienda de curiosidades El Gato Negro con la mano en el picaporte y el estómago hecho un manojo de nervios.

La imagen de ojos grandes que le devolvió la mirada desde el cristal tintado no le resultaba reconocible. Y sin embargo, la desconocida tenía la misma coleta de pelo rojizo que ella y llevaba los vaqueros desgastados y la chaqueta de cuero raída que había sacado esa mañana del armario porque esos días no había motivos para vestir de policía. Y sí, aquellos ojos azules eran los suyos. Pero si era ella, ¿qué narices hacía allí?

Normalmente no se acercaría a las tiendas horteras de artículos mágicos y demás tonterías que cubrían los muelles de Salem, a menos que alguien llamara a la policía, pero, por otra parte, las circunstancias normales habían dejado de existir seis semanas atrás y había pedido a MacEvoy, el dueño del Gato Negro, que le buscara un libro.

Él le había dejado un mensaje en el móvil.

—Ya ha llegado —decía el mensaje—. Y si le gustó la foto que trajo, el resto le va a encantar.

¿Gustarle?

Había pasado cuatro días mirando la foto enmarcada de un bosque oscuro de árboles retorcidos con una insinuación de ojos en las sombras. Más todavía, había soñado con esa imagen y con otras parecidas.

Un crujido la sobresaltó y buscó automáticamente la pistola que no llevaba, pero hizo una mueca cuando vio que el ruido procedía del temblor de su mano en el picaporte. Y lo peor era que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

—No te sorprendas si tienes alteraciones del sueño, ataques de pánico, cambios de comportamiento e incluso compulsiones —le había dicho el psicólogo de la policía. Y sí, había tenido todo eso menos lo último. Aquella era su primera compulsión. O mejor dicho, la primera había sido el impulso extraño que la había llevado una semana atrás hasta aquella tienda. Esa era la segunda. Y mucho más fuerte.

«No es el mismo libro», se dijo. «Es otro ejemplar ».

Salvo porque le habían dicho que solo existía uno.

«Estás intentando resolver algo que no te resulte imposible porque sabes que el verdadero asunto no tiene solución».

Hablaba su parte práctica, la hija de su padre. Y volvió a ver los ojos azules del mayor mirándola con aire severo. Aunque la voz de su madre susurró también en su interior. «Al menos echa un vistazo. ¿Qué tienes que perder?».

—La cordura —murmuró para sí, ignorando el dolor que le golpeaba el corazón.

Vaciló un momento más y a continuación movió la cabeza y empujó la puerta, lo que hizo que sonara una campanilla distante en la parte de atrás de la tienda atestada de cosas.

El lugar olía a polvos de talco, con un toque de perfume que le hacía pensar en funerales. Las estanterías cercanas a la puerta contenían postales artísticas y libros sobre los juicios a las brujas. Las estanterías eran de madera y los laterales estaban tallados con curvas extrañas y sinuosas que insinuaban escamas y dientes. Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro, con toques blancos y verdosos que seguramente brillaban en la oscuridad cuando MacEvoy apagaba la luz. Sería el escenario perfecto para sacar la estatua de la muerte con guadaña que estaba encerrada en una vitrina de cristal detrás de la caja registradora.

No. Aquello no era lo suyo y lo más sensato sería marcharse.

—Señorita Weston —MacEvoy salió por una puerta con las manos extendidas y una expresión de placer en los ojos que podía ser falsa o no serlo.

Era un hombre de estatura media y edad mediana, delgado y anguloso, vestido con un traje negro raído que le daba aire de funerario victoriano y que Nessie sospechaba que procedía de las rebajas de Cosby's, una tienda de ropa situada unas cuantas puertas más abajo.

«No seas mala», se dijo. Después de todo, había sido ella la que lo había buscado a él, y no tenía la culpa de que ella se sintiera fuera de lugar allí. El problema estaba en el sitio, no en él.

Le estrechó la mano y respondió a su saludo.

—Por aquí.

Él avanzó hacia la zona de la caja, donde una vitrina de madera y cristal contenía una colección de joyas negras y plateadas junto a una rana de plata cuyos ojos granates parecían seguir todos los movimientos de Nessie. Pero eso era solo su imaginación.

¿No?

Reprimió un escalofrío y se recordó que ella no creía en la magia, que todo aquello era solo un montaje para los turistas. Si le influía la atmósfera, eso solo indicaba que a MacEvoy aquello se le daba bien.

Él desapareció detrás de la vitrina, hurgó un momento por allí y soltó un ruidito de satisfacción. Cuando se enderezó, sostenía una caja negra de cartón de borde metálico, que tenía una etiqueta que ponía _Almacenamiento de Archivos libre de ácido_ en un lateral.

Reda se puso en alerta y se preguntó si no debería despedirse en el acto y cambiar aquello por otra sesión con el psiquiatra. «Desde luego, sería más barato». O podía irse a casa y rellenar los papeles que había en su escritorio, solicitudes de entrada en los programas de Ciencia Forense de Colby y New Haven. Aquello no era rajarse, era simplemente explorar otras opciones.

Pero esos pensamientos se evaporaron en cuanto MacEvoy dejó la caja en el mostrador, la abrió… y una oleada de calor envolvió a Nessie, seguida de una carne de gallina que hizo que se sintiera inmediatamente despierta aunque no había sido consciente de estar dormida.

El tendero sonrió.

—¿Le gusta?

—¡Oh, sí! —respondió ella—. Sí, me gusta — porque no era un libro más. Era el libro. Tenía que serlo.

En la portada había tallada otra escena de bosque, esa con una chica muy bella en el centro corriendo por un camino estrecho. Llevaba un manto largo y florido encima de un vestido de campesina y miraba por encima de su hombro con una mezcla de terror y excitación. No aparecía el nombre del autor, solo un título algo más elevado que el resto de la talla. _Rutakoppchen_.

—_Caperucita Roja_ —susurró, oyendo las palabras en la voz de su madre. «No solo un libro único», había dicho esta en aquel cumpleaños lejano, «sino que es solo tuyo. Me lo enviaron a mí para que te lo diera cuando llegara el momento».

MacEvoy la miró sorprendido.

—¿Habla ese idioma? La carta dice que es un oscuro dialecto de Europa Occidental y no promete que sea posible traducirlo.

—No necesito traducirlo —ella ya se sabía la historia de memoria. Tendió la mano hacia el libro con el corazón palpitante.

El tendero apartó la caja unos centímetros.

—¿Lo va a comprar?

Reda puso una tarjeta de crédito en el mostrador antes incluso de tomar una decisión consciente. Y no la apartó cuando la tomó MacEvoy, aunque su parte más inteligente le recordaba que todavía no habían hablado del precio.

Le daba igual. El libro tenía que ser suyo independientemente de que fuera de verdad único o no. No por los sueños raros y fragmentados que tenía desde que llevara a su casa la fotografía de un círculo de piedras como el de Stonehenge pero que transmitía una sensación de urgencia, un relámpago de ojos verdes que le producían calor y la mantenían despierta, sola y anhelante, sino también porque era una parte de su pasado.

Mientras él cobraba con la tarjeta, Nessie pasó la mano por la madera tallada y sintió un sobresalto de excitación extraña. Sus nervios chirriaron y su parte más avispada se preguntó qué narices pasaba allí, por qué se portaba de ese modo.

—¿Es verdad que en esta versión el lobo no solo se come a Caperucita? —preguntó MacEvoy. La miró con ojos brillantes—. La carta que lo acompaña dice que primero la seduce, la esclaviza, juega con ella hasta que se aburre y después se la come.

—Algo parecido —respondió ella.

Se moría por pasar las páginas, pero no quería hacerlo delante de él, aunque no sabía por qué, igual que no podía explicar el golpeteo de su corazón y la leve humedad de sus manos ni el ardor líquido en su vientre. Lo único que sabía de cierto era que le temblaban las manos cuando tomó el recibo y después cerró la caja y se la puso bajo el brazo.

—Gracia. Hasta la vista.

—Espere —dijo él antes de que llegara a la puerta—. Quería preguntarle… ¿No es usted esa policía? ¿La que…?

Nessie bajó la cabeza, apretó la caja y salió de la tienda.

El corto paseo hasta su apartamento, en las afueras del barrio antiguo donde todavía se restauraban las casas viejas, le pareció eterno, sobre todo cuando dos de sus vecinos fingieron no verla. Nessie se sintió culpable, pero se dijo, como le había indicado el psicólogo, que no actuaban así porque la culparan de la muerte de su compañero en el atraco a una tienda de licores. Igual que la mayoría de sus amigos y que su familia, simplemente no sabían ya qué decir, dado que Nahuel llevaba muerto unos meses y ella seguía deambulando como alma en pena.

Pero había muerto su mejor amigo y había sido culpa de ella. No porque hubiera hecho nada malo, sino porque no había hecho nada. Se había quedado paralizada mientras un adicto nervioso abría fuego.

Las noticias habían dicho que ella había tenido suerte de salir con vida. Los demás policías no habían dicho nada. Igual que hacían ahora sus vecinos. Pero, para variar, el golpeteo de su corazón no se debía a las miradas de soslayo y los susurros, ni al hecho de saber que su padre y sus hermanos habían tenido razón al decir que ella no estaba hecha para salvar el mundo, sino que se debía al peso de la caja que apretaba contra su pecho y agarraba con tanta fuerza que tenía los dedos dormidos.

Respiraba con tal rapidez que estaba casi mareada cuando entró en su apartamento. Sin detenerse ni a quitarse la chaqueta de cuero, dejó el bolso cerca de la puerta y se metió en la cocina. El sonido de la caja sobre la encimera le recordó que no había mirado el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito y no sabía cuánto dinero se había gastado en aquello. Le daba igual.

—Ábrela —se dijo a sí misma. Y las palabras sonaron demasiado altas en un aire que se había quedado inmóvil a su alrededor, como si el mundo contuviera el aliento. O quizá, probablemente, era ella la que lo hacía. Estaba haciendo una gran montaña de todo aquello.

Aun así le temblaban los dedos cuando abrió la caja y tocó la tapa de madera del libro. Se dijo que el débil cosquilleo era cosa de su imaginación, igual que los sueños calientes de las últimas noches no habían sido más que los recuerdos de sus fantasías de rescates infantiles con la temperatura subida por sus experiencias de adulta.

Pasó los dedos por el título. _Rutakoppchen_. Una versión de _Caperucita Roja_ con el lobo como pecador y seductor, el leñador como el héroe que salva a la chica y se la lleva de su antigua vida a otra nueva y mejor. Ver el libro y tocarlo hacía que sintiera a su madre más cerca que en años. Aunque resultara ser solo una copia, valía ya lo que hubiera pagado.

Pero tenía que saber, así que lo abrió. La tapa crujió como una puerta sin engrasar, sintió la garganta seca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver las dos líneas de caligrafía elegante justo en el centro, escritas con tinta azul que se había borrado un poco en las dos últimas décadas.

_A mi dulce Renesme en su octavo cumpleaños, y el resto de la historia llegará cuando cumplas los dieciséis. Tu mamá._

A Nessie le latió con fuerza el corazón y pasó los dedos por la última palabra. «Mamá». Sus hermanos mayores le habían gastado siempre bromas porque decían que se daba muchos aires, la llamaban princesa y le hacían rabiar porque ellos no tenían nada de realeza. Eran hijos del ejército y orgullosos de serlo.

«Mirando atrás, nunca llegarás a ninguna parte». La voz de su padre sonó tan clara como si él estuviera a su lado. Y no estaba. Estaba en ultramar. Era solo porque las palabras le resultaban tan familiares. «La vista alta y al frente. Un pie delante del otro, mira adelante, no atrás». Palabras por las que guiarse en la vida.

—Tienes razón —musitó ella—. Sé que tienes razón.

Debería meter el libro en su caja y dejarlo a un lado, quizá incluso guardarlo en la caja fuerte en la que guardaba su pasaporte sin usar. Debería consolarse sabiendo que había recuperado un recuerdo querido y centrarse después en cosas más importantes, como rellenar aquellas solicitudes.

Pero volvió la página de todos modos, incapaz de no mirar a la chica inocente con su cesta de picnic. Luego la de un lobo enorme, al que su madre había llamado lobuno, que la perseguía por el camino y la miraba con dos ojos demasiado humanos cuando ella entraba en la cabaña de su abuela y la encontraba vacía. Las siguientes páginas mostraban al lobuno y la chica juntos y la historia se apoyaba más en el texto que en las imágenes. Pero luego la enorme bestia se metamorfoseaba en un hombre de pelo enmarañado y ojos ferales, y la chica lo miraba con rostro brillante e ilusionado, como si mirara a un príncipe atractivo y no a un lobuno lujurioso. Pero ahora Nessie veía algo que no había visto antes: la chica parecía ida y casi sonreía mirando más allá del lobuno, no a él.

A Nessie le dio un vuelco el estómago. Había visto esa expresión en las caras de víctimas a las que drogaban con Rohypnol, la pastilla de la violación.

Pasó deprisa las siguientes páginas y comprendió que su madre debía haberse saltado algunas. ¿O quizá había visto las imágenes de niña sin darse cuenta de lo que significaban? Porque ahora, al mirarlas con perspectiva de adulta y de policía que había trabajado en casos de violación, aunque afortunadamente menos de lo que habría sido lo normal en una ciudad más grande, la expresión vacía de los ojos vidriosos de la chica hablaba de drogas o de lavado de cerebro. O ambas cosas.

No la habían seducido; la habían forzado.

Reda se estremeció.

—Yo no recuerdo esta parte así —pero, por otra parte, la mayoría de los cuentos de hadas habían empezado sombríos y sangrientos y no se habían vuelto territorio de gatitos y cachorritos hasta que Disney se había hecho cargo de ellos.

Algo pasó por su mente como un pensamiento fugaz, que no permaneció el tiempo suficiente para que ella captara su significado.

—¡Pobre chica! —murmuró, tocando una imagen de la joven tumbada con los párpados pesados cerca del hogar de la cabaña donde ardía un fuego bajo. El lobuno estaba a mitad de camino entre sus dos formas, mirando por la ventana con la piel de la nuca erizada como si observara las sombras en busca de peligro. No era fácil saber si la protegía o la mantenía cautiva. Probablemente ambas cosas, dependiendo de a quién se preguntara.

Reda se sentía mal por un personaje de un cuento que de pronto se había convertido en representante de muchas de las víctimas con las que había trabajado. De hecho, estaba tan metida en el tema, que cuando pasó la página y vio al leñador mirándola desde el libro, le devolvió la mirada.

—Estás ahí —susurró. Lo cual era ridículo, pues el leñador, como la chica, no era más que una ilustración en un libro.

Solo que él era más que eso. Era el héroe.

Estaba de pie en la puerta de la cabaña con un hacha de mango largo cruzada en su cuerpo y, en vez de parecer el típico leñador, parecía curiosamente fuera de lugar, como si un caballero andante hubiera caído en aquella historia procedente de otra. Sus brazos, que las mangas arremangadas dejaban al descubierto, mostraban una tensión que se notaba en el modo en que sujetaba el hacha y en la expresión de disgusto y determinación de su rostro.

Nessie miró su pelo, su frente noble y sus pómulos anchos, la nariz aristocrática, los labios llenos, la mandíbula cuadrada y los ojos… Los ojos salían de la página y entraban en ella, parecían vivos aunque era solo una ilustración, y además en blanco y negro.

Pero ella conocía aquellos ojos.

—Verdes —susurró, con un anhelo ilógico por un hombre que no existía—. Sus ojos son verdes.

«Ayúdale».

Ese pensamiento llegó en forma de una voz que sonó como si su propia respiración se hubiera convertido en palabras que no eran de ella.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

—Genial, ahora imaginas cosas despierta — dijo en voz alta, intentando usar las palabras para espantar el chisporroteo súbito que cruzó el aire.

No dio resultado. El aire siguió siendo pesado y sonó un trueno que le vació el espacio debajo del diafragma y le robó el aliento.

Esa vez fue el silbido del viento fuera el que dijo:

«Ayúdale. Sálvale».

El corazón le saltó en el pecho cuando se asomó por la ventana del apartamento y vio que el cielo estaba tan claro y brillante como cuando ella había salido de la tienda de MacEvoy. Sin embargo, sonó otro trueno, que vibró a través de las suelas de sus botas, subió por su cuerpo y la hizo sentirse vacía y sola.

«Él también está solo. Ayúdale».

Era el sonido del viento y, sin embargo, los árboles vecinos no se movían y en el cielo había nubes algodonosas blancas e inmóviles.

Un gemido se alojó en su garganta y le llevó un recuerdo que estaba tan enterrado en su memoria que no sabía que lo tenía hasta que apareció.

—¿Usted qué cree? ¿Está loca? —preguntó su padre al médico.

Nessie los veía a los dos desde la sala de espera, a través de la puerta entreabierta de la consulta. Los oía claramente aunque hablaban en voz baja.

—Nosotros no usamos esas etiquetas —dijo el doctor de rostro severo, pero eso hizo asentir a su padre como si ya tuviera la respuesta que buscaba.

El doctor suspiró.

—Oiga. La mente tiene una especie de armazón que utiliza para lidiar con el trauma y la pérdida, un modo de racionalizar lo que ha pasado, por qué y lo que eso significa. En este caso, la mente de Nessie ha elegido un armazón atípico, uno que le hace creer que su madre no está muerta sino atrapada en una tierra de magia situada más allá de la nuestra. Esas cosas pueden suceder después de la muerte de un progenitor, sobre todo en niños de esa edad. Normalmente es algo que se pasa solo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Meses, a veces más. Y mientras tanto, es algo inofensivo.

—¿Usted llama inofensivo a salir sonámbula de casa y meterse en el bosque? ¿Y si se pierde? O peor aún, ¿y si la encuentra alguien que no debe? —el mayor miró a Nessie y bajó la voz—. Ayúdeme, doctor. Necesito que termine esto. Los chicos necesitan que termine. Todos tenemos que seguir adelante.

El médico no contestó y a Nessie le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que le iba a decir al mayor que ella tenía razón, los reinos existían y a veces caían accidentalmente visitantes por las puertas que conectaban las esferas. Se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla.

—Hay algunas cosas que podríamos probar — dijo el doctor al fin—. Lo primero que recomendaría sería librarse del libro.

El recuerdo vaciló y se desintegró, pero el dolor de corazón permaneció, y con él la sorpresa de Nessie por haber recordado cómo había ocurrido aquello. No porque su padre hubiera intentado fingir otra cosa, sino porque los meses subsiguientes de terapia la habían entrenado para no pensar en el libro, en la magia ni en monstruos.

Ni tampoco en su madre.

El psicólogo de la policía había querido hablar de la muerte de su madre, pero Nessie se había encogido de hombros.

—Hace mucho tiempo de eso —había dicho.

Y todo habría seguido así si no hubiera encontrado el libro. O mejor dicho, si el libro no la hubiera encontrado a ella.

Sonó de nuevo el trueno, esa vez más cerca, aunque todavía brillaba el sol. Nessie posó la vista en la ilustración del leñador que estaba de pie en el umbral mirándola y produciéndole anhelos.

—Recuerdos reprimidos —musitó—. Eso es lo que pasa, ¿no es así?

La muerte de Nahuel había abierto una grieta en la presa y la extraña coincidencia de ver el trozo de madera en la tienda de MacEvoy había arrasado su base de apoyo, lo que implicaba que ahora toda la construcción podía caerle encima. Curiosamente, teniendo en cuenta cómo solía enorgullecerse de tener control y autodisciplina, no le importaba mucho. Desde el tiroteo, había tenido la sensación de correr sin moverse del sitio, o quizá de estar acuclillada dentro de sí misma, esperando algo. Y ese algo había llegado.

¿O no? ¿Y si todo aquello sucedía solo en su cabeza?

La parte lógica y racional de ella le decía que llamara al psicólogo y se hiciera examinar. En vez de eso, tendió una mano que ya no temblaba, tocó la página y descansó los dedos en el pecho del leñador.

No le costó ningún esfuerzo recordar las palabras mágicas que le había enseñado su madre. Las dos solían sentarse en un banco musgoso cerca del estanque de los patos, con las piernas cruzadas y las rodillas tocándose.

—Concéntrate —decía su madre una y otra vez, aunque nunca parecía una lección, nunca parecía trabajo—. Cierra los ojos, visualiza el portal y di el conjuro; y cuando abras los ojos, te encontrarás donde tenías que estar.

Las palabras no eran mágicas, claro, no invocarían un paso extraño a una esfera mágica. Pero eran exactamente lo que necesitaba su mente para que el agua de la presa se lo llevara todo por delante.

Así que dijo las palabras.

Un rayo partió el aire a su alrededor e, increíblemente, el viento pasó en torno a ella aunque estaba dentro de su apartamento. La inundó el pánico y se quedó paralizada por el miedo. El corazón le golpeaba en los oídos, pero esa pulsación interior era el único movimiento que podía hacer.

Intentó pedir auxilio, pero no pudo. Intentó apartar los ojos del libro, pero tampoco pudo. Estaba perdiendo el juicio. Gritó, pero no emitió ningún sonido; lucho pero no se movió. Los ojos del leñador se hicieron más y más grandes en su visión hasta que no vio más que la tinta negra, no oyó más que el viento y no sintió…

Nada.

_La esfera de los reinos_

Atenodora salió de su trance cuando la adivinación se vio interrumpida por cierta magia de otro tipo: un poder de vínculo sanguíneo como no había sentido en muchos años.

—¡El príncipe! —siseó, al reconocer el origen de la señal.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo podía sentir el conjuro que le había robado a su presa. Más aún, podía seguirlo. Pues cuando se calmó el primer chispazo de energía, la conexión permaneció en su interior, palpitando como un latido que dijera: «por aquí. Puedo llevarte hasta él».

El conjuro se había reactivado y dio gracias por ello a los señores oscuros.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que el elaborado espejo de borde dorado mostró como una sonrisa feral, con un asomo de colmillos brillantes tras los labios de una hermosa morena cuarentona. Había sobrevivido a la ira del Mago Sangriento por haber fracasado en su intento de matar al príncipe Jacob la primera vez y había conseguido congraciarse poco a poco con él. Pero no había podido arreglar aquel fracaso. Y ahora…

—Redención —dijo. Y la palabra resonó en las paredes de piedra del piso superior del castillo.

Su criado Nasri alzó la vista del suelo que estaba fregando cerca del hogar. El gnomo de dedos torcidos, de los cuales le quedaban solo siete después de haber sido sorprendido recientemente robando una empanada de carne que tenía dinero de sobra para comprar, estaba limpiando las manchas de sangre de la noche anterior del suelo de piedra. El agua del cubo estaba oscura y el trapo gris ensangrentado.

—¿Señora?

—Envía recado al bestiario. Quiero que los dos ettins más grandes estén preparados para cazar dentro de una hora —los gigantes de tres cabezas eran pura furia mezclada con hambre, máquinas de matar a las que solo había que señalarles la presa—. Y que el maestro de bestias refuerce sus collares y sus conjuros de control. Los controlaré yo misma, contigo para ayudarme a cuidar de ellos.

El criado se encogió y soltó un gemido.

—¿Y no preferirías…?

—¡Vete! —le ordenó ella con fuerza suficiente para conseguir que soltara un grito y saliera corriendo por la puerta. Cuando desapareció, ella volvió a sonreír en el espejo—. Juro por mi vida y mi sangre que esta vez acabaré con él.

Había fallado una vez y no volvería a fallar.


End file.
